La historia continua
by Amert
Summary: Las chicas reciben la noticia de que existe una sexta Mew, un nuevo enemigo ataca, los cyniclons regresan al planeta y se descubren nuevos sentimientos. ¿Ichigo se enamora de Kisshu? ¿Pai se le declara a Lettuce? Y Zakuro... ¿Zakuro está enamorada? Acompaña a las chicas en esta historia de amor, confusión y aventura.
1. Una nueva Mew Mew

**Capitulo 1: Una nueva Mew Mew-nya**

**- Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece :( - **

* * *

Han pasado ya siete meses desde la batalla contra Deep Blue. Durante este tiempo, hemos estado distanciándonos, hasta tal punto que ninguna de nosotras hablamos. Pudding no volvió a ser la misma, recuerdo que antes era alegre e hiperactividad, siempre sonriente y positiva, pero ha cambiado mucho desde la partida de los cyniclones. Ahora es callada, muy tranquila y cuesta mucho verla sonreír. Ciertamente siento que ella esta afectada por la partida de Taruto, o por el simple hecho de que ninguna le hayamos vuelto a hablar.

Durante estos siete largos meses tampoco hemos utilizado nuestros poderes, cada vez que hay una alerta de extraterrestre, cuando llegamos no encontramos nada. Al principio creíamos que tal vez Masha tenia algún error, pero luego descubrimos que es que los aliens desaparecen cuando llegamos. No sabemos que es lo que nuestro nuevo enemigo quiere, o si viene en paz, la verdad no sabemos si de verdad es necesario llamarlo "enemigo" ya que jamás ha atacado.

Mi nombre es Ichigo Momomiya, líder de las Tokyo Mew Mew, y yo... solo espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Era un día normal en el café Mew: Pudding hacia acrobacias mientras atendía las mesas, Mint estaba sentada tomando el té, Zakuro era indiferente con los clientes, Lettuce limpiaba las mesas y de vez en cuando dejaba caer algunos platos, e Ichigo hacía el verdadero trabajo duro.

Cuando el café cerró, las cinco chicas se dirigieron al camerino a cambiarse. Todo estaba en un silencio bastante insoportable, solo se escuchaban los pasos de las chicas, las cuales mantenían la mirada baja con tal de evitar el contacto visual. Hasta que por fin, algo rompió el terrible silencio.

- ¡Alerta, extraterrestre!

- ¿¡Donde!? - dijeron las chicas en coro, volteando a ver a Masha.

- Por aquí, siganme - respondió el pequeño robot, saliendo por la ventana, mientras cada una de las chicas sacaba sus medallas de poder.

- Mew Mew Strawberry...

- Mew Mew Minto...

- Mew Mew Lettuce...

- Mew Mew Pudding...

-Mew Mew Zakuro...

- Metamorfo-sis! - Gritaron las chicas al unisono.

Un fuerte brillo apareció y pronto las Tokyo Mew Mew corrían detrás de Masha. El pequeño robot las guió hacia el parque, cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo, el cual ya había florecido. Las chicas se detuvieron en seco al ver que, bajo la sombra del enorme árbol, había un picnic para cinco personas. esto debía ser obra de Keiichiro, el cual había estado intentando unirlas desde hace ya vario tiempo.  
Lettuce se acercó curiosa al cesto, el cual contenía unos deliciosos postres, y luego miró a las demás chicas, como si estuviera invitándolas a acercarse. Pudding miró fijamente a la mew verde, luego esbozó una falsa sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, para luego irse corriendo de allí. Zakuro no quería "perder el tiempo", así que solo dio media vuelta y se fue. Para Mint no tenía sentido estar allí si no estaba su onee-sama, y solo dio un salto para luego alejarse volando. Lettuce suspiró cerrando los ojos, y luego miró fijamente a la líder del grupo. Ichigo mantuvo su mirada por unos pocos segundos, luego cerró los ojos y se fue.  
La mew verde bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima. _"¿Porque ya nada es como antes?"_ se dijo para si misma. Luego miró el cielo, el cual estaba tornándose de un hermoso tono anaranjado. Una suave brisa alborotó sus verdes cabellos, haciendo que Lettuce cerrará los ojos para disfrutarla mejor.  
- Será mejor que me vaya - susurró.  
La chica de ojos verdes tomó la canasta y miro al horizonte una vez más, volviendo a su forma normal, para luego emprender su camino a casa.

Esa noche, Pudding se acostó muy temprano, y mirando al techo empezó a pensar en todo lo que había cambiado en tan solo siete meses, y pensó en renunciar. Si el mundo la necesitaba, ella estaría allí con mucho gusto, pero por ahora, ella necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para ella y para sus hermanos.

La mañana siguiente, Zakuro decidió llegar a su trabajo unas tres horas antes de que abrieran el café, para así asegurarse de que ninguna de las otras Mews estuviera allí. Lo que pasaba era que la joven cantante ya no quería seguir trabajando en el café, iba a renunciar, y no quería pasar por lo mismo de la vez pasada, esta vez nadie la iba a detener. Ya estaba aburrida de trabajar allí, ya ninguna le hablaba, ni siquiera Mint, y ya el mundo no la necesitaba. Ya no había amenazas para el planeta Tierra, y de igual manera, si las hubiera a nadie le importaría ella, siempre todo era Ichigo. No es que Zakuro estuviera celosa, pero siempre han agradecido a la chica gato por todo, cuando fueron las cinco las que lograron derrotar a Deep Blue. Aún así, después de haber dado un enorme esfuerzo, nadie le había agradecido, siempre felicitaban a Ichigo. Ya estaba harta.  
La joven de cabellos violetas se detuvo al estar justo al frente del hermoso edificio color rosa, el cual se detuvo a observar detenidamente.  
- Zakuro - La voz de Shirogane hizo que la joven modelo despertara de sus pensamientos y lo mirara detenidamente - pasa, hay algo que debemos decirte.  
-Yo también necesito decirles algo.  
Ryo le indicó a la joven que se sentara en una de las sillas del café, para luego darse media vuelta he irse.  
- ¿Donde esta Akasaka-san?  
- Esta en el laboratorio, vendrá en unos minutos - le respondió el rubio, colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca y saliendo del lugar.  
Zakuro dio un enorme suspiro, y luego colocó uno de sus codos en la mesa, para luego apoyar su cabeza en su mano. _"Espero que no se tarde mucho..."_  
_  
_Cuando Mint llegó al café, se sorprendió al ver a Shirogane en la puerta. Él nunca las esperaba, menos afuera del café. La joven de moños se acercó para decirle al rubio que iba a renunciar, ella ciertamente no necesitaba el empleo, y ahora que no había ninguna amenaza, ya no era divertido trabajar allí. Mint abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ryo no le dejo hablar, ya que inmediatamente el le ordenó que pasara y que se sentara al lado de Zakuro.  
Durante el resto del rato, mientras esperaban que Keiichiro saliera del laboratorio, las dos chicas permanecieron calladas, intentando evitar el contacto visual, pero mirándose de reojo.

Pudding y Lettuce llegaron juntas al café, como siempre, quince minutos antes de que abrieran. A pesar de que ninguna de las dos se hablaban. ambas intentaban tener una conexión. Así que siempre "de casualidad", Pudding encontraba a Lettuce cuando venia al café y siempre llegaban juntas (digo "de casualidad" porque Lettuce siempre espera a Pudding en el mismo lugar, pero le hacia creer a Pudding que era casualidad). Cuando entraron al café, ambas se sorprendieron al ver que allí se hallaban Zakuro y Mint. ¿No eran ellas dos las que siempre llegaban antes que las demás?.  
- Chicas, vengan siéntense aquí, tenemos que hablar.  
Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y luego se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban Mint y Zakuro, para luego sentarse al lado de ellas.

Ichigo se levantó tarde esa deliciosa tarde de sábado, se bañó, se vistió y desayunó. Todo con una enorme tranquilidad, ya que no le importaba llegar tarde al trabajo. Ella había decidido renunciar, ya estaba harta de como Shirogane la trataba. La peli-roja se despidió de sus padres y se fue al café, disfrutando de los suaves rayos de sol.  
Cuando llegó al fin al café, se sorprendió de hallar el lugar cerrado... ¿No se suponía que debio abrir hace más de una hora?  
- ¡Hey Ichigo! - la peli-roja dirigió su mirada a quien la había nombrado.  
- Hola Shirogane - saludó, acercándose a él.  
- Pasa, siéntate con las demás. Keiichiro y yo tenemos algo que decirte.  
Ichigo asintió y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban las demás, para luego sentarse al lado de Lettuce. La chica de ojos color chocolate miró detenidamente a cada una de sus compañeras. Las extrañaba. Echaba de menos esos hermosos momentos que todas pasaron juntas, extrañaba los alegres gritos de Pudding, las interesantes conversaciones con Lettuce, los consejos que Zakuro le daba, e incluso extrañaba discutir con Mint.  
- Chicas - Todas levantaron la mirada inmediatamente al ver que Ryo entraba en la habitación junto con una chica - Les presento a la nueva Mew...

* * *

_**Yayyy primer capi! *-* espero que les haya gustado, envíen sus reviews!**_

_**Los leo pronto! y Arigato por leerme  
**_


	2. Conociendo a la nueva Mew Mew

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a la nueva Mew-nya**

**- Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece :( -**

Las cinco chicas se levantaron inmediatamente de sus sillas. ¿Acaso escucharon bien? ¿Una nueva Mew Mew?  
- Ella es la señorita Zhao-chan.  
La chica que lo acompañaba dirigió su mirada a las demás y sonrió dulcemente.  
- Solo llámenme Jessie, es un honor conocer a las Tokyo Mew Mew.  
Ninguna de las otras chicas dijo nada, ni siquiera se movieron, cada una examinaba a la nueva Mew con la mirada. Jessie tenía un hermoso y ondulado cabello que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas de un brillante color caramelo el cual tenía amarrado en una coleta alta, su piel era blanca, sus ojos color azul irradiaban ternura, y una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Usaba un uniforme del café color negro, y un único guante en su mano derecha. No era muy alta, sin embargo llamaba mucho la atención su cuerpo muy bien formado.  
- Es... Es un placer - saludó Lettuce, casi susurrando y aún muy confundida.  
- Bueno, les dejaremos el día libre, así conocerán mejor a su nueva compañera - les dijo Keiichiro, mientras salía de la cocina.  
La chica de ojos azules asintió y se dirigió al baño, mientras las demás la seguían con la mirada. Keiichiro y Shirogane se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando a las cinco chicas con muchas preguntas en sus cabezas.  
Durante los siguientes cinco minutos todas se mantuvieron en estado de shock. ¿ Porqué ella tuvo que llegar justo cuando iban a renunciar? ¡Por qué aparece hasta ahora? Al final, cada una se decidió por quedarse un tiempo más trabajando, al menos para conocer un poco mejor a Jessie.  
- Pues, ¿a donde les gustaría ir? - Preguntó la nueva Mew después de salir del baño, usando ropa particular en vez del uniforme.  
- ¡A Pudding le gustaría comer un helado! Na No Da.  
- Si, creo que un helado estaría bien - Ichigo sacó su cartera y empezó a contar el dinero que tenía.  
- No se preocupen - Jessie sonrió dulcemente - Yo invito.

Las chicas rieron al ver a la joven de cabellos rubios devorar tres helado al mismo tiempo. Ya ellas se encontraban en la heladería, comiendo el mas delicioso y caro helado que jamás habían probado, y mirándose unas a otras, esperando a ver cual de ellas empezaba una conversación.  
- Tu apellido y tu manera de hablar, tu acento y tu físico... - Todas miraron a Zakuro confundidas - No eres de Japón, ¿Verdad Jessie-chan?  
- Eres muy observadora Zakuro-san - La oji-azul tomó una cucharada de helado y luego prosiguió - Mi padre era chino, y mi madre era latina. Así que provengo de dos culturas completamente diferentes a las de Japón, de ahí mi manera de hablar y mi físico, el nombre lo escogió mi madre, por eso es completamente diferente a los que hay en Japón, y pues, el apellido es de China.  
- Oye, Jessie-chan - La anterior mencionada volteó a ver a Pudding, la cual miraba con curiosidad el guante negro que Jessie utilizaba en la mano derecha - ¿Para que es el guante?  
- ¿De verdad quieres saber? - Jessie sonrió al ver que la joven rubia asentía con la cabeza, y luego se quitó el guante, dejando ver una marca en su muñeca en forma de una huella de animal, de un color rosa oscuro - es para cubrir mi marca.  
- Al menos tu puedes cubrirla, a Pudding le apareció la marca en la frente - Pudding sonrió y se levantó el flequillo de la frente, dejando ver la marca mew de ella.  
- Oye Jessica, dime algo, tienes mucho dinero, ¿No es así? - Todas miraron a Mint inmediatamente, esa pregunta era muy innecesaria.  
- Oh... Pues... Si... Creo que si...- La chica de cabellos caramelo bajo un poco la mirada, y luego tomó otra cucharada de helado.  
- Ya me parecía, solo eres otra niña mimada.  
Jessie levantó la mirada inmediatamente y luego frunció el ceño, la única chica mimada en el grupo era Mint. Ichigo al escuchar las palabras de la chica de cabellos azules, inmediatamente empezó a discutir con ella, haciendo que las demás sonrieran. Era típico de ellas.  
- ¿Siempre se comportan así? - Le preguntó Jessie a Zakuro, susurrando, pero aún así lo suficientemente alto como para que la joven modelo escuchara sus palabras entre los gritos de Mint e Ichigo.  
- La mayoría del tiempo, aunque siempre terminan como amigas.  
Zakuro, Pudding y Jessie terminaron sus helados mientras veían la discusión entre Ichigo y Mint. Ciertamente era divertido verlas discutir.  
Luego de un rato de charlar y reír juntas, todas se fueron a su respectiva casa. Cada una con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Las primeras cinco mews sonreían por haber tenido un día tan entretenido, la verdad no se divertían así desde hace mucho tiempo, y la sexta mew sonreía pues había encajado perfectamente con sus compañeras, y ciertamente le agradaban mucho.  
Cuando Jessica llegó a su departamento, inmediatamente fue y se dio un largo y relajante baño. Cuando terminó, se vistió con una linda pijama amarilla y se paró al frente del espejo de pared que había en el baño, para luego empezar a cepillarse el cabello hasta dejarlo brillante, lo cual le tomo mucho tiempo ya que su ondulado cabello era increíblemente largo.  
Luego de lavarse los dientes, Jessie se dirigió a su cama, esperando dormir bien, pero la enorme y hermosa luna le llamó mucho la atención, así que se encamino a su ventana, para ver mejor aquel adornado cielo. Pero había algo más en el cielo, algo más que la luna y las estrellas, en medio de la enorme luna llena, había una extraña figura. Jessie abrió la ventana y miró con más detalle aquella figura, parecía ser un chico, con unas orejas extrañamente puntiagudas, y dos largas cintas que colgaban de su pantalón. La oji-azul hubiera deseado ver mejor aquella sombra, pero, además que se encontraba a varios metros sobre suelo y estaba a una considerable distancia, una vez que ella parpadeó, la figura desapareció.  
Jessie cerró la ventana y las cortinas, estaba muy asustada por lo que había visto. Luego se lanzó sobre su cama y tomó fuertemente el oso de peluche que había a su lado, ciertamente su habitación estaba llena de estantes y muebles que tenían muchos peluches de diferentes formas y colores, pero el de oso era el que la hacía sentir mejor. _"No tengo por que preocuparme" _pensó, _"Tengo poderes especiales, y amigas especiales, de ahora en adelante, sé que nada podrá lastimarme"_.Y pronto, la chica se durmió profundamente, sonriendo ante aquel pensamiento...

_**Hermoso! Segundo capii =D lamento si es algo corto y aburrido, pero ya saben, los primeros capitulos siempre son aburridos. Por favor manden sus reviews, y arigato por leerme ;) **_


	3. ¡Están de vuelta!

**Capitulo 3: ¡Están de vuelta-nya!**

**-Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece, ni él ni sus personajes :( -**

El viento sopló suavemente, alborotando los cabellos color esmeralda del chico. Él había estado varias horas observando por la ventana de su habitación, pensativo. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿Ya se habrá olvidado de él? ¿Y si algo malo le pasó? ¿Y si no puede verla nunca más? Esas preguntas habían estado rondando por su cabeza durante ya varios meses. El chico agitó la cabeza suavemente, intentando olvidar esos pensamientos. Parpadeó varias veces y examinó el hermoso paisaje que se podía observar desde ahí arriba. Ese planeta era un lugar hermoso, de eso no había duda, sin embargo, para el peli-verde, no había mejor lugar que el planeta Tierra.

- ¡Hey!- El chico se volteó al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de aparecerte en mi habitación sin avisarme?

- Lo siento, pero es importante. La Reina nos llama, dice que es urgente.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y vio a su hermano desaparecer entre las ondas. Dió un último vistazo al paisaje y se teletransportó. En el momento en que apareció en la sala de la Reina, el peli-verde se arrodilló (colocando una rodilla en la suelo y doblando la otra pierna hacia el frente) bajando la cabeza, imitando a sus otros dos hermanos, y luego escuchó como su hermano mayor hablaba.

- Ya estamos aquí, Su Majestad.

- Bien... Voy a serles sincera y les diré que al principio no sabía que hacer, hace poco me han informado de un enemigo que quiere apoderarse de nuestro planeta. Apenas nos estamos terminando de instalar, no hemos tenido tiempo de entrenar un ejercito, ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo para formar uno. Pero luego recordé que ustedes tres, hermanos Ikisatashi, hace siete meses salvaron Cyniclonia, y supe que podrían volver a hacerlo. Ustedes son nuestra esperanza, quiero saber si están dispuestos a luchar de nuevo por su planeta.

- Sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa por nuestro planeta, Su Majestad - La Reina sonrió al escuchar al hermano mayor de los Ikisatashi - ¿Por donde empezamos?

- Para empezar, Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, ustedes tres deberán viajar al planeta Tierra...

Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y levantaron la cabeza. La sorpresa era enorme. Kisshu simplemente no podía evitar estar feliz: ¡Vería a su Koneko-chan de nuevo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- De verdad no puedo creer que faltara a su primer día de trabajo...

Las chicas se quejaban del hecho de que Jessie no había llegado a trabajar ese día, el café había estado MUY lleno y hasta Mint tuvo que trabajar, y la verdad la ayuda de alguien más no les hubiera venido mal.

- ... Ya sabía yo que solo era una niña mimada que no sirve para nada - Terminó de decir Mint, mientras restregaba con fuerza el suelo para intentar quitar una enorme mancha.

Ichigo no discutió con la peli-azul esta vez, estaba muy estresada por el desastre que se había hecho hace escasos minutos. Resulta que, en un momento de presión y desesperación por un descanso, Pudding y Mint chocaron. haciendo que las ordenes que llevaban cayeran al suelo. Lettuce resbaló con algo de la comida que se había caído y uno de los pasteles que llevaba cayó en el rostro de uno de los clientes, y el otro pastel fue a dar al rostro de Zakuro. Y cuando Ichigo salió con velocidad de la cocina con unas ordenes de té caliente tropezó con Lettuce (quién se encontraba en el suelo) y el té que llevaba cayó a una pareja de jóvenes que se encontraba cerca. Todos los clientes, enfadados por el desastre, se fueron sin pagar, haciendo que Shirogane se encolerizara. Desde entonces han estado limpiando, intentando quitar cada mancha de comida que habían dejado, y pensando que tal vez si Jessie hubiera llegado, eso jamás hubiera pasado.

Las chicas continuaban quejándose de la irresponsabilidad de su nueva compañera, hasta que algo las interrumpió:

- ¡Alerta! ¡Extraterrestre! ¡Alerta! ¡Extraterrestre!

Sin embargo las chicas no pusieron atención a Masha, al contrario, continuaron limpiando tranquilamente.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Alerta de extrate...!

- ¡Ya cállate Masha! - Mint tomó una esponja y se la lanzó con fuerza al robot, haciendo que este cayera.

- De igual manera, cuando llegamos al lugar que nos indicas nunca hay nada ni nadie, y además, ninguna de nosotras trajo su medalla de poder, da lo mismo lo que digas Masha - Ichigo no se preocupó por la caída de Masha, solo continuó barriendo, indiferente.

- Pero, Ichigo, ¡Están en el café!

Inmediatamente todas se detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron entre sí. Estaban vulnerables, indefensas, eran simples humanas, no serían reto para nadie, ¿y si esta vez el enemigo decidía atacar?. Estarían perdidas. Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint y Pudding cerraron los ojos, esperando a que lo malo pasara. Como líder Mew la peli-roja pensó en hacer algo, sin embargo el miedo no la dejó pensar. Poco a poco empezó a retroceder lentamente, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, con la intención de llegar a la puerta y salir corriendo de allí para buscar ayuda. Pero se detuvo. El miedo la venció.

- Vaya, no sabía que pudieras asustarte tanto...

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! - Al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella, Ichigo quedó paralizada. Las orejas y cola de gato no tardaron en aparecer, y la peli-roja cayó al suelo, desmayada.

A los tres segundos Ichigo fue abriendo los ojos, de una manera perezosa, ya que los parpados le pesaban. Cuando pudo terminar de abrirlos, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que la observaban fijamente.

- ¿Kisshu? - El anterior mencionado sonrió al ver que su Koneko-chan estaba bien.

Las demás chicas abrieron los ojos, y al ver que tan solo era el joven cyniclon, se sintieron aliviadas y a la vez increíblemente alegres. Lettuce, Mint y Pudding corrieron a abrazar al alíen, Zakuro también lo hubiera abrazado, sin embargo, eso no era algo que ella hiciera. Ichigo se levantó del piso y observó a Kisshu siendo abrazado por tres de sus compañeras, las cuales sonreían felizmente, al igual que el alíen.

- Es un placer volver a verte, Kisshu - Dijo Ichigo, sonriendole dulcemente al chico.

Kisshu esperó que Ichigo lo abrazara, al igual que las demás, pero sintió un enorme dolor al ver que su amada solo tomaba la escoba y continuaba barriendo, como si no le importara que él estuviera allí. A pesar del enorme dolor que el oji-ámbar sintió en su corazón no desvaneció su sonrisa, luego podría robarle el abrazo, y de seguro podría robarle algo más. Las chicas se separaron del alíen y le sonrieron dulcemente, para luego continuar con la limpieza.

- Etto... Kisshu... - La pequeña rubia se sonrojó un poco y suspiro, armándose de valor - Pudding quiere saber.. ¿Como... Como ha estado Taru-Taru?

- ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas a él?

Pudding miró al alíen, confundida. Kisshu le hizo una seña para que se diera media vuelta y esta obedeció, más confundida aún. En ese momento los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. A unos tres metros sobre suelo se encontraba Taruto, quién observaba a Pudding fijamente, con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¡Taru-Taru! - La pequeña rubia corrió, dio un salto que desafió a la gravedad y logró alcanzar al pequeño alíen, abrazándolo lo más fuerte posible.

- ¡Que no me llames así! - Taruto se sonrojó al sentir a Pudding tan cerca, e intentó safarse del agarre de la pequeña mientras descendía lentamente.

- No puedo creer que lo primero que vea al llegar aquí sea esto...

Lettuce, quien se encontraba limpiando una de las mesas, se detuvo de lo que hacía y levantó la mirada. Al lado de Kisshu pudo ver a _**ese chic****o**_. Ese chico que había estado robando sus pensamientos desde hace siete meses, a ese alíen que la había salvado anteriormente y ella no había podido agradecérselo.

- Pai-san...

Pai, al escuchar su nombre, volteó a ver a Lettuce a los ojos, y esta inmediatamente bajó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba. Aún así, el mayor de los cyniclons no le quitó la mirada de encima. La había extrañado, y mucho. Lo cual, en cierta forma, le hacia enojar. No le gustaba sentirse así, él no era como Kisshu o Taruto, que se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos. No, definitivamente Pai no era así, sin embargo, había algo en Lettuce, algo en esa chica peli-verde que le hacia actuar imprudentemente.

- ¡Gomen nasai! - Se escuchó un grito femenino desde la cocina y todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver al lugar.

De la puerta de la cocina salió Jessie, con su uniforme del café color negro y unas enormes gotas de sudor. La chica apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y empezó a respirar profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

- En serio lo siento, olvidé que hoy tenía que trabajar y me acordé mientras tomaba café. Tuve que venirme corriendo desde mi apartamento y... - Jessie dejó de hablar en el momento en el que levantó la cabeza.

Habían tres chicos, tres extraños chicos de orejas puntiagudas que flotaban a centímetros del suelo. Y casualmente, uno de ellos le recordaba a la figura que había visto la noche anterior. La oji-azul empezó a temblar al ver como el tipo de ojos ámbar desaparecía. Dio un paso hacia atrás, atemorizada, y ahogó un grito al sentir que había chocado contra alguien.

- Eres una asustadiza - En el momento en el que Kisshu dijo esto, Jessie se volteó y le dio una fuerte bofetada, haciendo que una mano de color rosa se pintara en la pálida mejilla del alíen.

Kissh llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla mientras reía a carcajadas, y observó como Jessie corría a esconderse detrás de Lettuce.

- Parece que la nueva sabe defenderse - Dijo el peli-verde entre risas, haciendo que Jessie se enfureciera.

- Jessie tranquila - Lettuce se volteó y le sonrió dulcemente a la peli-café - Son amigos.

- Te los presento, él es Pai, el que acabas de abofetear se llama Kisshu, y ese enano que esta allá se llama Taruto, él es novio de Pudding.

- ¡Ya cállate anciana! - Taruto se sonrojó al escuchar lo de Ichigo, y deseó que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento.

Jessie examinó a cada uno de los cyniclons, ciertamente no se veían tan temibles como ella creía, al contrario, se veían agradables. Excepto por el chico de cabellos morados y expresión fría, ese era el único que le hacía sentir, en cierta forma, incómoda.

- Lo siento... Kisshu - Jessie se acercó al peli-verde y con la yema de sus dedos acarició la mejilla que anteriormente había abofeteado, haciendo que el oji-ámbar se sonrojara un poco - Me tomaste por sorpresa.

- N-no importa...

La oji-azul sonrió y se volteó, sonriendole a los demás.

- Soy Jessie, es un placer.

- Igualmente - Le respondieron Pai y Taruto al mismo tiempo.

- Eeem, tengo una duda. Por lo que veo, ustedes... Ustedes no son humanos... ¿Qué son ustedes?

- Somos cynoclons - Respondió el mayor de los alíens.

- ¿Eh...?

Entonces entre todos le explicaron quienes eran ellos, de donde provenían y también le contaron que antes ellos habían sido enemigos de las Mews. Jessie prestó mucha atención a las palabras que cada uno decía, y se lamentó de no haber estado con ellas desde el principio. La oji-azul abrió la boca para preguntar algo más, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

- ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo ellos aquí!?

Todos voltearon a ver a Shirogane, quién acababa de entrar al café. La manera en la que Ryou preguntó esto, con tanta furia y cólera, hizo que Jessie y Pudding pegaran un pequeño brinco del susto. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera se movieron. El rubio observó a los tres cyniclones por un largo e incómodo rato, luego suspiró, cerrando los ojos y recordando que ellos ya no eran enemigos, más bien uno de ellos había sido quién le había salvado la vida anteriormente. Aún les tenía cierto rencor por lo de sus padres, claro estaba, sin embargo, ya no tenía razones para comportarse así. Las mews y los alíens observaban con atención a Shirogane, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo.

- Lo lamento... Solo... Necesito hablar con Jessie.

- Si es por lo de no llegar hoy lo lamento, olvidé que ahora tengo un trabajo y...

- No, no es eso... Jessie, es hora de ver que puedes hacer...

**Wiii tercer capii :D ook, pues resulta que estuve pensando y quiero dejar algo en mano de los fans (ya que el final de Tokyo Mew Mew no fue como la mayoría de los fans queríamos, pobre Kisshy T^T) Bueno... Me gustaría que ustedes mismos me dijeran que pareja les gusta más: Shirogane y Zakuro, Shirogane y Mint o Zakuro y Mint... A mi me gusta mucho la pareja de Zakuro y Mint, sin embargo quiero dejar esto en manos de los fans, así que dejen sus reviews con su voto, la pareja más votada saldrá en el fic ;D ah! Y un saludo a LoveKisshu1, gracias por tu review...**

**Arigato por leerme!**


	4. Lucha Jessie vs Kisshu

**Capítulo 4: Lucha Jessie vs Kisshu.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece, por desgracia :(**

* * *

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Jessie quedo confundida por lo que Ryo acababa de decirle.

- Lo que Ryo trata de decir es que necesitamos verte luchar, necesitamos saber si tienes las condiciones necesarias para ser una verdadera Tokyo Mew Mew - Le respondió Keiichiro, entrando en el café.

Jessie quedó algo extrañaba, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

- Y ¿contra quién luchara? - Pregunta Lettuce, prácticamente susurrando.

- Yo lucharé contra ella - Kisshu flota a unos cuantos metros del suelo y reta a Jessie con la mirada, mientras sonríe burlonamente, dejando ver sus colmillos.

- Esto va a ser muy divertido - La peli-café también sonríe y voltea a ver a Kisshu directamente a los ojos.

Al principio Jessie quería desafiar al alíen con la mirada, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en perderse en los hermosos ojos color ámbar, cambiando de gesto completamente. Eran simplemente hermosos, brillantes, como si estuvieran hechos de oro líquido. Kisshu se da cuenta del repentino cambio de gesto de Jessie, y de que ahora lo ve de una manera... Diferente, por así decirlo. Sin embargo, intenta mantener la mirada, perdiéndose en los azules ojos que ahora lo veían de una manera dulce, en esos hermosos ojos que parecían pedacitos de mar. Pronto Jessie nota que la mirada de los demás está expectante sobre ellos dos, y la La peli-café, al darse de que empezaba a sonrojarse un poco, apartó la mirada y se volteó hacia Shirogane.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres luchar contra ella? Kisshu - Pregunta dulcemente Keiichiro.

- Si, de todas formas, ella me debe algo - El oji-ámbar señaló su mejilla derecha, recordándole a Jessie la bofetada que le dio hace unos minutos.

- Bien, solo prométeme que no le harás verdadero daño, y que si ella se ve algo exhausta o débil, debes prometer que te detendrás – El tono severo y la mirada seria de Shirogane le hacen ver a Kisshu que el rubio habla en serio, así que, sin pensarlo, asiente con la cabeza.

- Lo prometo.

- Perfecto, ahora solo hay que buscar un lugar seguro – Keiichiro saca un mapa de su bolsillo y empieza a desdoblarlo, para luego examinarlo con la mirada, sin embargo, Kisshu lo detiene, quitándole el mapa y rompiéndolo con las manos.

- De eso me encargaré yo – El cyniclon de cabellos esmeralda vuela hacia Jessie y la toma por el antebrazo, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera un poco, y luego de unos segundos, ambos desaparecen.

- ¿Jessie? – Ryo examina el lugar con la mirada, y al no encontrar señas de la chica, lleva su mirada hacia Pai, furioso - ¿A dónde se la llevó?

- Tranquilo rubiesito – Responde Pai, frío, indiferente, despreocupado, como siempre – Nosotros los llevaremos a donde están ellos, solo deben tener algún contacto con nosotros.

Taruto asiente, confirmando lo que su hermano mayor acaba de decir. En ese momento Pudding corre y abraza a Taruto con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que el cyniclon se sonroje y finja enojarse con la rubia. Mint y Keiichiro también se acercan a Taruto y posan su mano sobre el niño, para luego de unos segundos desaparecer. Ichigo se acerca sin problemas a Pai y lo toma por el brazo, Lettuce baja la mirada, intentando ocultar su rubor, y lo toma por la muñeca del otro brazo, haciendo que ambos sientan su corazón acelerarse. Shirogane se acerca y con cierto disgusto posa su mano sobre el hombro del peli-morado, y pronto ellos desaparecen, dejando el café solo. Cuando Pai y el resto reaparecen, se encuentran en un lugar abierto, algo así como una plaza, rodeada por un enorme bosque.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunta Ryo, extrañado, examinando el lugar con la mirada.

- Al carajo donde estemos, ¡es hora de luchar!

Los demás rieron al ver el entusiasmo de su nueva compañera, y con alegría Jessie saca su medalla.

- Mew Mew Jessie, Metamorfo-sis!

Una luz envolvió a la joven, y cuando esta se desvaneció Jessie ya se estaba transformada, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella aún no sabía que animal era, le había pedido a Shirogane y Keiichiro que no le dijeran, Jessie quería adivinar cuando se transformara por primera vez. Y ahora es cuando, ¿no? La chica llevó ambas manos a si cabeza, buscando sus orejas, y se encontró con un par de peludas orejas redondeadas, algo suavecitas. Buscó su cola con una de sus manos y se encontró con una bolita de pelo, la cual parecía una bola de algodón. _"¿Soy un koala?"_ pensó. Jessie abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada, examinando su vestido. Era un lindo vestido que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, apretado en la parte de la cintura para arriba, y volado de la cintura para abajo. La parte del estómago (o la parte central, por decirlo así) era de color blanco, y el resto de un color negro oscuro. También utilizaba unas botas al estilo converse color negras que le llegaban a la rodilla. Tenía la típica banda en la pierna izquierda que las demás también tenían, y el collar con la medalla de poder, ambos de color negro. Jessie observó sus manos, tenía un tipo de guantes blancos que iban desde su muñeca hasta su codo, y sus uñas estaban pintadas de un oscuro color negro. Sintió algo diferente en su cabeza, y decidió examinarla con las manos, ahora ella no llevaba la típica coleta alta de siempre, su cabello ahora caía libremente hasta sus muslos. Decidió examinar su cabello, ya no era ondulado, ahora era lacio, y de un color ébano. Al momento ella sonrió.

- ¡Kawaii! – Jessie dio un salto de alegría y sonrió – ¡Soy un oso panda!

Las otras chicas rieron al ver la felicidad de la mew nueva, y Keiichiro asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Ok Jessie, ¿estás preparada para que te dé una paliza? - Le preguntó Kisshu, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

- ¿De verdad te atreverías a golpear a una mujer? - Jessie también sonrió, retadora, con sus ojos fijos en Kisshu, alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

Al escuchar esto Kissh desaparece, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mew panda se desvaneciera.

- Solo si no me queda de otra - Jessie sintió su corazón acelerarse al sentir el aliento de Kisshu chocar contra su oreja.

El cyniclon se había teletransportado detrás de ella, y con discreción se había acercado a su oreja para así susurrarle su respuesta.

- Como quieras... - Fue entonces que Jessie se volteó rápidamente, igual que la primera vez que había tenido contacto con él, pero esta vez no le dio una bofetada al alíen, esta vez le golpeó la mejilla con el puño cerrado.

Kisshu se alejó y voló a unos dos metros sobre la tierra mientras se acariciaba la mejilla, Jessie era fuerte.

- Intenté ser bueno contigo, pero tú no me dejas otra opción – Le dijo Kissh, algo enfadado.

Jessie frunció el ceño y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Kisshu, saltando e intentando golpearlo de nuevo en la cara, pero el alíen fue rápido y esquivó el ataque, la tomó del brazo y luego la lanzó con fuerza contra un enorme árbol. Jessie sintió todo el golpe en su espalda y cayó de rodillas, poniendo un gesto de dolor en su rostro y luego apoyándose con ambas manos en el suelo. El peli-verde levitó frente a ella, con los brazos cruzado y una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Sería más fácil para ti si te rindes, ambos sabemos que yo soy más fuerte que tú – El cyniclon ofreció su mano a la Mew negra **(suena raro XD)** para así ayudarla a levantarse.

Jessie tomó la mano de Kisshu, al principio con delicadeza, pero luego apretó fuerte y atrajo el cuerpo del alíen al de ella, esperándolo con el puño cerrado, y golpeándolo una vez más en el rostro. El oji-ámbar entonces aruñó con sus enormes garras la mejilla derecha de Jessie, y se alejó cinco metros del suelo, ahora sí estaba furioso.

-. ¡Jessie! – Tanto Jessie como Kisshu voltearon a ver a Ichigo - ¡Llama a tus armas!

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" _pensó la Mew, extrañada. Pronto unas palabras completamente desconocidas empezaron a dar vueltas por su cabeza, una y otra vez. La peli-negro cerró los ojos y dejó las palabras fluir.

- Abanicos de Jessie.

Sin pensarlo, la Mew negra levantó los brazos y cruzó ambas manos sobre su cabeza **(No sé si me doy a entender :/)**, y un abanico apareció en cada una de sus manos. La chica bajó las manos y examinó detenidamente los abanicos con la mirada, y ciertamente eran muy bonitos. Eran de color negro, el borde superior era de color blanco y al lado derecho cada uno tenía una linda flor blanca. Jessie levantó la mirada y observó a Kisshu, quien sonreía, dejando ver sus colmillos.

- Si tu usaras tus armas, creo que yo también tengo derecho a utilizar las mías.

El alíen rio y llamó a sus Dagas de Dragón, para luego dirigirse a Jessie, con cierta velocidad y determinación. La peli-negra no supo que hacer, solo abrió los ojos como platos e intentó apartarse de allí, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Estaba asustada, Kisshu tenía unas puntiagudas y filosas sais, mientras que ella solo tenía dos simples abanicos, ¿cómo iba a poder vencer a Kisshu con eso?

Jessie cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos. Cruzó ambas manos sobre su pecho, y con fuerza sostuvo sus abanicos.

- ¡Ribbon Jessie… – La Mew estiró ambos brazos, ejerciendo cierta fuerza en el aire –…Hotch!

Una enorme ráfaga de viento en forma de cuchilla apareció, dirigiéndose con velocidad hacía Kisshu. Este inmediatamente cambió su rumbo y esquivó el ataque, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la ráfaga. Al entrar en contacto con un grueso árbol que se encontraba cerca, el ataque de Jessie desapareció, pero no se desvaneció sin hacer nada, pues cortó el árbol como si se tratase de suave mantequilla. Todos, incluso la peli-negra, abrieron los ojos como platos y quedaron sorprendidos al ver esa escena. El ataque de la chica-panda parecía ser muy fuerte, y a la vez, muy peligroso. Kisshu desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia Jessie, y esta pudo ver en los ojos dorados lo furioso que el alíen estaba. La chica le dio la razón, ¡por poco lo mata! La peli-negra empezó a sentirse un poco mal, y agradeció que Kissh fuera tan ágil.

Al cyniclon de cabellos esmeralda no le importó que su rival fuera tan peligrosa, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Decidido tomó sus sais con fuerza y de nuevo decendió con velocidad hacia donde estaba Jessie. La peli-negra se preparó para contraatacar, esperando no tener que utilizar sus abanicos de nuevo, pero, en el momento en el que Kisshu estuvo frente a ella, desapareció. Jessie parpadeó varias veces, confundida.

- No te sientas mal – La Mew negra sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y quedó paralizada al escuchar a Kisshu justo detrás de ella - Sé que no querias hacerme verdadero daño.

El alíen rió al ver a Jessie en ese estado, haciendo que ella reaccionara en ese momento. Rápidamente la chica-panda se dio vuelta, lista para patear al peli-verde. Sin embargo, Kisshu voló lejos, o eso intentó, pues Jessie dio un salto y lo tomó del pie, haciendo que ambos cayeran pesadamente al suelo. El oji-ámbar recibió el fuerte golpe con la espalda, y esto hizo que él soltara sus armas y se quejara un poco. La peli-negra aprovechó que Kissh estaba adolorido y rápidamente se levantó y corrió lejos de él.

- ¡Ribbon Jessie, Hotch!

El joven cyniclon abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Jessie, ya no podía esquivar el mortal ataque, sería su fin. Pero, en vez de una ráfaga en forma de cuchillo, aparecieron dos ráfagas que empezaron a dar vueltas velozmente alrededor de Kisshu, hasta formar un pequeño tornado que hizo que el oji-ámbar diera vueltas y vueltas en el aire, aturdiéndolo por completo. Jessie sonrió al ver que había logrado no matar al alíen, y corrió hacia él, haciendo que el tornado desapareciera y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro mientras aún se mantenía en el aire. La fuerza del golpe hizo que Kissh fuera lanzado contra el árbol, y al estar aturdido, este solo cayó de rodillas sin aún reaccionar. Jessie aprovechó el estado de su rival y con rapidez tomó las Dagas de Dragón que aún estaban en el suelo, se dirigió a Kisshu, lo levantó con suavidad y aprisionó el cuerpo del chico contra el árbol. El alíen empezó a salir de su estado de aturdimiento **(XD no sé si se dice así) **y sonrió con picardía al ver que Jessie lo aprisionaba con el cuerpo de ella, es decir, no había ni un solo centímetro de distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Pero la sonrisa del cyniclon desapareció en el momento en el que la peli-negra clavó las dagas alrededor de su cuello, formando una equis con ellas. Kisshu estiró su cuello e intentó pegar más su cuerpo al árbol, tratando de no ser herido por sus propias armas.

- Dime Kisshu, ¿aún crees que puedes vencerme? – Jessie sonrió, victoriosa. Ella había ganado.

- Sabes que simplemente puedo teletransportarme, ¿no? – El peli-verde rió al escuchar un "¡Diablos!" Salir de los labios de Jessie – Sin embargo, no lo haré, me gusta sentirte así de cerca.

Kisshu rió aún más fuerte al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la peli-negra, y esta, a pesar del comentario, no apartó su cuerpo, solo frunció el ceño y clavó con más fuerza las sais. Por un momento Jessie estuvo a punto de abofetear al cyniclon de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, algo la detuvo. Esos hermosos ojos color ámbar hicieron que ella se distrajera. Allí ella pudo ver su reflejo, sus ojos ya no eran azul mar, ahora eran de un hermoso negro brillante, y sus orejas de oso panda eran blancas, a pesar de que este tipo de oso tiene las orejas negras. Por largos segundos Jessie se mantuvo así, admirando su reflejo en aquellos lindos ojos dorados, pero algo la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Si quieres besarme solo hazlo, por mi no hay problema.

La chica panda parpadeó varias veces y luego se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente cerca que estaba su rostro con el de Kisshu. Inmediatamente se apartó, y escuchó como él reía a carcajadas, de nuevo.

- Baka – Fue lo único que Jessie le dijo antes de darse vuelta e irse con los demás.

Kissh vio como todos felicitaban a la Mew negra por su logro, y luego pudo ver que todos desaparecieron, dejándolo solo. De nuevo el rió, y tomo las espadas para apartarlas de su cuello, pero se sorprendió al ver que por más fuerza que hizo, las dagas no se movieron ni un centímetro. _"Ella es fuerte…" _pensó, suspirando. Las sais empezaron a brillar y a los segundos desaparecieron, dejando al cyniclon libre. Éste se apartó del árbol y acaricio su cuello con delicadeza. _"Es realmente fuerte…" _Kissh volteó a ver el árbol y sonrió, para luego desaparecer.

* * *

**Ok me ha costado mucho hacer este capi, no suelo describir batallas, si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar para hacerlo porfa díganmelo. Espero que les haya gustado, subiré el próximo cap lo más pronto posible. Siganme en mi twitt, creo que allí tengo un dibujo de Jessie que hice, para que vean como es ella, y si no lo tengo, pues lo subiré lo más pronto posible. (Para los que no saben, mi twitter es Melina_Valdezz ) **

**Arigato por leerme :D  
**


	5. La llegada de Aoyama

**Capitulo 5: La llegada de Aoyama.**

**Si Tokyo Mew Mew me perteneciera, Lettuce y Pai se hubieran hecho novios.**

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la ciudad empezaba a vaciarse, ya que cada uno se dirigía a su respectivo hogar, esperando tener aunque sea un momento de descanso. El café Mew Mew apenas cerró, hasta hace poco se fue el último cliente. Las únicas que quedaban allí eran las meseras, 5 lindas adolescentes y una tierna niña, cada una con un uniforme de color diferente. Las anteriores mencionadas se encontraban limpiando el café, ya que debían dejar todo en orden antes de irse a casa.

- ¡Hey, chicas! - Susurró Zakuro, llamando a sus compañeras, aprovechando que Jessie se había ido a la cocina. En el momento en el que las chicas se juntaron, la peli-violeta continuó hablando - ¿Soy la única que notó que tal vez haya algo entre Kisshu y Jessie?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Ichigo tuvo una extraña sensación al escuchar las últimas palabras de su compañera.

- ¿No lo notaste? La "conexión" que tuvieron hace dos días, en la batalla - Le respondió Lettuce, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sii! ¡Pudding cree que ellos dos hacen linda pareja!Na No Da - Todas miraron a la pequeña rubia y rápidamente pusieron una mano en su boca, callándola, ya que prácticamente había gritado.

- Me parece que deberíamos hacer algo para que estén juntos - Lettuce sonrió, emocionada, ya que aquello de que Kisshu y Jessie estuvieran juntos le parecía simplemente tierno.

- ¿Y porqué creen que yo debería ayudar a esa niña mimada? - Preguntó Mint, resignada, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

- Mint - Zakuro posó la mano que tenía libre sobre el hombro de la peli-azul - Cuando tú estés enamorada, nosotros trataremos de ayudarte en todo lo posible, mientras tanto, tú trata de ayudar.

Mint no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Ella ya estaba enamorada, solo intentaba que las demás no lo notaran, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Durante todo el rato Pudding estuvo luchando contra las manos que la callaban de sus gritos y sus risas, no lo soportaba. Ichigo solo puso atención a la pequeña, por alguna razón, no quería escuchar esa conversación. Por un pequeño momento, Pudding se detuvo de lo que hacia y clavó su mirada en la puerta. Luego de unos segundos, Pudding pareció volver a la realidad y luchó con todas sus fuerzas con las manos que la callaban mientras señalaba la puerta y volteaba a ver a Ichigo de reojo. La peli-roja volteó a ver a la puerta, curiosa, y en ese momento, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y la felicidad la invadió.

- ¡Aoyama-kun! - Dijo, mientras corría a la puerta y abrazaba a su novio.

- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Ichigo - Le saludó el chico, abrazándola por la cintura y besando dulcemente su mejilla.

- ¿Ese es tu novio? - Jessie acababa de aparecer en el lugar, y al observar tal escena, no pudo evitar reírse. En ese momento, la peli-roja se separó de Masaya y sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí.

- Él es Masaya Aoyama - Le presentó Ichigo, mientras la peli-café se acercaba.

- Mucho gusto, soy Jessica, pero me puedes decir Jessie - La chica de cabellos ondulados juntó sus manos y se inclinó un poco, en forma de saludo.

- Yo... - Si Ichigo no estuviera viendo al piso, hubiera notado las levemente sonrojadas mejillas del chico - ... Emm, el gusto es mío - logró decir al fin Aoyama, inclinándose también.

El joven moreno le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a la peli-café, y esta también sonrió.

- Oye Ichigo - La oji-azul se acercó al oído de la peli-roja y susurró - Si quieres puedes salir un rato, yo te cubriré.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Claro! - Respondió Jessie, sonriendo, apartándose de la chica-gato y tomando el pañuelo que esta tenía en una de sus manos - Pero solo por media hora.

Ichigo agradeció a su compañera y tomó la mano de su novio, para luego salir del café. Durante el paseo, Aoyama estuvo contándole a la chica de ojos chocolate sobre su viaje, los lugares que había visitado y algunas cosas divertidas que le habían pasado, sin embargo, ella no estaba poniéndole atención, su mente estaba en otra parte. Y, sin querer, un suave susurró que se escapó de sus labios hizo que que se supiera en qué estaba pensando:

- Kissh...

Al momento de susurrar esto, volteó a ver a su novio, para saber si este la había escuchado, y suspiró aliviada al notar que Masaya aún continuaba hablando. Ichigo levantó la mirada y cerró los ojos, ¿acaso estaba pensando en Kisshu? Negó con la cabeza, eso era algo imposible.

Se empezó a hacer tarde y la pareja decidió regresar al café, a pesar de ser tan solo 27 minutos, Ichigo sintió que fueron eternos.

P.O.V Ichigo:

En el momento en el que Aoyama-kun y yo entramos al café, mi respiración se cortó y mi corazón se aceleró. Las chicas habían unido varias mesas, haciendo que se viera como si fuera una solo mesa grande, ante ella estaban sentadas mis compañeras, y, sentados en el aire junto a ellas, estaban Pai, Taruto y...

- Kisshu... - Su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un susurro.

Aoyama empezó a caminar y prácticamente me llevó a mi arrastrada. El chico saludó cordialmente y se sentó junto a Jessie, y yo me deje caer sobre la silla que había vacía al lado de él.

- ¿Disfrutaron su tiempo juntos? - Preguntó Jessie, dirigiéndose a mí.

- Sí, por supuesto.

En el momento en el que respondí la peli-café rió, y hasta ahora noté su tono de malicia y su mirada pervertida. Observé a mi alrededor y me sentí extraña. Kisshu y Aoyama, en una misma habitación, charlando tranquilamente, sin querer matarse. no me era algo normal. A pesar de las miradas matadoras que el peli-verde le dirigía a mi novio, no hacía nada más, y eso simplemente no me era algo a lo que yo estuviera acostumbrada. Pudding, Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint y dos le los cyniclones se fueron a la cocina, con la excusa de las chicas que debían hacer algo y que necesitaban la ayuda de ellos, y en la parte principal del café quedamos yo, Aoyama, Kisshu y Jessie.

- Yo... - El alíen de cabellos esmeralda hizo una pausa, pensó un momento lo que debía decir y se sentó en la silla que había al lado mío - No sé... Perdón...

Aoyama y yo nos sorprendimos por las palabras de Kisshu, y este bajó la mirada, haciendo que el flequillo de su frente cubriera sus ojos.

- En serio, lamento haber querido asesinarlos antes...

P.O.V normal.

Masaya e Ichigo se quedaron sin palabras, y Jessie solo quedó confundida. Por un largo rato hubo un incómodo silencio, hasta que Aoyama logró romperlo:

- N-no te preocupes... Creo que... Debería ser yo el que me disculpe... Es decir, yo... Te maté...

- No - Kisshu negó con la cabeza, aún sin levantar la mirada - Ese no fuiste tú, ese fue Deep Blue... Yo fui un verdadero idiota...

Al decir esto último, el oji-ámbar apartó la mirada, como si no quisiera que los demás vieran la vergüenza en su rostro. Jessie oblicuó las cejas y sonrió dulcemente, luego se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Kisshu, sentándose al lado de él. La peli-roja observó al alíen un rato, y recordó el momento en el que ella estaba luchando contra Deep Blue. Si no hubiera llegado Kisshu, ella tal vez hubiera muerto, además, ¡el cyniclon se sacrificó por ella! E Ichigo solo fue cruel con él, demasiado cruel.

- No Kissh, no debes disculparte, creo que, al contrario, yo debería agradecerte - Ichigo sonrió, y estuvo a punto de besar al alíen en la mejilla, pero se contuvo, ya que su novio estaba al lado de ella.

Otro incómodo silencio. Aún así Kisshu no levantó la mirada, y Jessie decidió abrazarlo, haciendo que el peli-verde ocultara su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la oji-azul.

- ¡Hey! Aoyama-kun - Tanto Ichigo como Masaya voltearon a ver a la puerta de la cocina, donde se encontraba Mint - ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El chico moreno asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. La líder Mew llevó su mirada al cyniclon,y quiso decirle algo, o tal vez abrazarlo, pero alguien la llamó desde la cocina.

- Ichigo, ven, te necesito para algo - Aoyama hizo señas para que su novia fuera a la cocina, y esta obedeció, dejando solos a Kisshu y a Jessie.

La peli-café sintió ganas de ver de nuevo esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, así que, con delicadeza, se apartó del alíen y lo tomó por el mentón, para luego levantar el rostro del chico, obligándolo a que la viera a los ojos. Cuando ambas miradas chocaron, Jessie pudo ver en los orbes ámbar del peli-verde una enorme tristeza. Inmediatamente Kisshu bajó la mirada, esperando que la oji-azul no hubiera notado su sufrimiento. Jessie no lo sabía, pero el cyniclon estaba así por Ichigo, por que a pesar de todo lo que él había tratado de hacer antes, su koneko-chan siempre lo había despreciado, jamás lo había querido, y, cuando vio a su amada entrar de la mano con el "abraza árboles", sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos. Creyó que ya la había superado, que después de los largos siete meses que habían pasado ya la había olvidado, pero no. Él seguía sufriendo por lo mismo, no lo podía evitar. Sin embargo, el dolor de su corazón se desvaneció cuando sintió el suave tacto de Jessie en su mejilla.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó algo extrañado el alíen, a ver que la oji-azul colocaba la otra mano en su mejilla izquierda.

- Nada que te moleste - Respondió Jessie, sonriendo.

Kissh también sonrió y cerró los ojos. Luego de unos segundos, la chica levantó la cabeza del peli-verde y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de éste. En ese momento, Kisshu tuvo una hermosa sensación, un lindo calor en su corazón, algo que jamás antes había logrado sentir. El cyniclon abrió los ojos y vio que Jessie le sonreía dulcemente, y él también sonrío, para luego, sin querer, perderse en los hermosos ojos azules de la chica.

- Ustedes tenían razón, definitivamente hay algo entre ellos...

Ichigo cerró los puños y frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Mint. Los chicos habían dejado solos a Kisshu y a Jessie para averiguar si ambos se gustaban, o si pasaba algo entre ellos, y los estuvieron vigilando desde la cocina durante todo el rato. Las peli-roja aflojó los puños y pensó "_No puede ser, estoy sintiéndome ¿celosa?"_

* * *

**Gracias a Lovekisshu1 y a Sheblunar por sus reviews, se los agradezco demasiado :´) espero que les haya gustado! dejen sus reviews.**

**Arigato por leerme!**


	6. ¡Es San Valentín! (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 6: ¡Es San Valentín! (Primera parte)**

**Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece, puedo estar loca, pero estoy consciente de la realidad.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol traspasaron el delgado vidrio de la ventana y pegaron justo en el rostro de la peli-roja, haciendo que despertara poco a poco. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y miró el reloj.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Llego tarde otra vez!

Ichigo inmediatamente saltó de su cama y corrió hacia el baño, rápidamente salió ya lista, se amarró su cabello en sus típicas dos coletas y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Hasta luego papá! – Se despidió la chica, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

La chica-gato corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su escuela, donde, en la puerta de su aula, la esperaba Aoyama, quien ocultaba una de sus manos detrás de su espalda.

- Hola Ichigo – Saludó el chico, con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ohayo… Aoyama… Kun – Le saludó Ichigo, con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio.

Ella apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas e intentó dejar el cansancio atrás.

- Ichigo, toma – Aoyama estiró la mano que tenía oculta y sonrió – Recordé que la vez pasada tú me hiciste unos a mí, así que… Pensé que era mi turno.

Masaya le entregó a su novia una linda caja rosada en forma de corazón decorada con un hermoso lazo rojo.

- ¡Oh! A-arigato Aoyama-kun – Ichigo se ruborizó un poco y quedó extrañada por un momento, hasta que lo recordó, ¡hoy es San Valentín!

El peli-café abrazó a la peli-roja, y esta cerró los ojos, para así disfrutar del abrazo, y sonrió. Aoyama depositó un dulce beso en los labios de la chica-gato, y las mejillas de ella se tornaron de un color rosa. Las orejas y cola de gato no tardaron en aparecer, y, al verla así, el chico rió dulcemente, y acarició con delicadeza detrás de las orejas de su novia, haciendo que esta ronroneara.

- Te veré luego – Fue lo último que le dijo el joven moreno, antes de irse a su respectiva clase.

* * *

El timbre de salida de clase sonó e Ichigo se despidió de sus dos mejores amigas, Miwa y Moe, para luego dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo. Durante una parte del camino estuvo pensativa, recordando el pasado San Valentín, cuando Kisshu llegó a decirle que se fuera con él. Sonrió en ese momento, cuando por su mente pasó la imagen de el alíen tomándola dulcemente de las manos y diciendole que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar lo que ella le había dicho al oji-ámbar, le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos con unas simples pero crueles palabras, y eso la hizo sentirse terriblemente mal.

- ¡Ichigo onee-sama! - El fuerte grito de Pudding sacó de sus pensamientos a la peli-roja.

- Hola Pudding - Saludó Ichigo, sonriendole a la pequeña rubia.

La niña cruzó la calle y corrió hacia la peli-roja, saludándola con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Vas al café? Por que a Pudding le encantaría acompañar a su onee-sama durante el camino, Na No Da.

La oji-café sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego tomó la mano de la pequeña y ambas continuaron su camino al café, hasta que, a mitad del camino, el celular de Ichigo sonó. Ambas chicas se detuvieron y la oji-café sacó su celular.

- Moshi moshi, habla...

- ¡Ichigo! Soy Ryo, un extraterrestre ha aparecido, necesito que busques a Pudding y ambas se dirijan al parque, las demás chicas ya están ahí.

- ¡Hai! - La peli-roja guardó su celular y se dirigió a la niña - Rápido Pudding, debemos ir al parque.

La niña asintió y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar que les había indicado Shirogane. Al estar cerca de allí, Masha dio una alerta de extraterrestre, así que ambas chicas sacaron sus medallas.

- Mew Mew Strawberry...

- Mew Mew Pudding...

- ¡Metamorfo-sis!

Pronto ellas estuvieron transformadas, y continuaron su rumbo al parque. Cuando estuvieron aún más cerca del lugar, ambas escucharon gritos y rugidos que venían del centro del parque.

- ¡Jessie! - Ichigo no pudo evitar gritar al ver como su compañera de cabellos oscuros caía pesadamente contra el suelo.

Pudding se acercó a la peli-negra e intentó despertarla, ya que ésta se había desmayado, pero ella no respondía. Ichigo llevó su mirada a donde se encontraban sus otras compañeras, y se encontró con ¡Un Quimera Anima! La líder Mew pensó que esto era obra de uno de los cyniclons, y examinó todo el lugar con la mirada, pero no se encontró con ninguno de ellos. Observó con detenimiento al Quimera-Anima, y notó que era exactamente igual a uno contra el que había luchado anteriormente, era idéntico al león cachorro que Kisshu había mutado hace algún tiempo, en el zoológico.

- ¡Ribbon Minto, Eco!

- ¡Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!

- ¡Ribbon, Zakuro Spear!

La Mew morada intentó atrapar al Quimera-Anima con su látigo, sin embargo, no lo logró. Los demás ataques de las otras chicas solo lograron aturdirlo por un momento, no le hicieron ni un solo rasguño.

- ¡Jessie onee-sama! - Pudding sonrió al ver como su compañera se levantaba, tambaleando.

- ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó Ichigo, mientras se acercaba a la peli-negra.

- Sí, estoy bien - Jessie intentó dar un paso, pero en ese momento, cayó de nuevo al suelo, la Mew amarilla y la líder Mew quisieron ayudarla a que se levantara, pero ella se negó a recibir su ayuda - Ustedes solo ayuden a las demás, no pierdan el tiempo conmigo.

Ambas asintieron, dudosas, y la pequeña rubia decidió atacar.

- Anillos de Pudding. ¡Ribbon Pudding Ring, Inferno! - El enemigo quedó atrapado en el ataque de la niña-mono, y esta saltó, victoriosa.

- Déjame el resto a mí - La Mew negra se levantó sin problemas, y le sonrió a Pudding, haciéndole saber que estaba bien - Abanicos de Jessie.

La oji-negro quiso atacar, pero algo la distrajo. Las joyas en forma de corazón en las armas de Jessie empezaron a brillar, igual fue con las armas de Pudding, Zakuro y Lettuce. Todas clavaron sus miradas sus armas, extrañadas, sin darse cuenta de que el Quimera-Anima había logrado escapar del ataque de la rubia. El enemigo corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Zakuro, y la atacó con increíble fuerza, lanzandola contra un grueso árbol. Pero ella no tuvo nada de suerte, ya que recibió el fuerte golpe con la cabeza, haciendo que inmediatamente se desmayara y se destransformara. Las joyas en las armas de las chicas dejaron de brillar y el Quimera-Anima se dirigió a Zakuro, queriéndola acabar de una vez por todas.

- ¡Onee-sama! - Mint voló lo más rápido que pudo y abrazó a la Mew morada con fuerza.

Rápidamente se apartó de allí, apenas para esquivar el ataque del Quimera-Anima, y, con su onee-sama en sus brazos, voló a algún lugar seguro, lejos de allí. El enorme animal quiso seguir a Mint, sin embargo, Lettuce lo distrajo con uno de sus ataques de agua, y el Quimera-Anima cambió de rumbo.

- Onee-sama - Lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la peli-azul, y esta dejó a Zakuro en una rama de uno de los árboles, con la intención de volver con las demás y vengarse del enemigo.

- ¡Ribbon, Lettuce Rush! - El ataque de la peli-verde no hizo más que mojar al Quimera-Anima, y este simplemente se sacudió, quitándose el agua de encima.

- ¡Ya verás desgraciado! - Mint se limpió las lágrimas y llamó a su arco, apuntándolo hacia el enemigo.

Inmediatamente, el enorme animal se dirigió hacia la Mew azul, rugiendo. La chica de moños voló a unos metros del suelo y esperó el momento indicado para disparar.

- ¡Ribbon Minto... - La peli-azul entrecerró los ojos y se aseguró de que su disparo no iba a fallar - ...Eco!

La chica disparó y el Quimera-Anima retrocedió, rugiendo, al sentir el ataque de Mint en su boca.

- ¡Jessie, Lettuce, ahora ustedes! - Ambas chicas asintieron y obedecieron a la peli-azul.

- ¡Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!

- ¡Ribbon Jessie, Hotch!

El ataque de la peli-verde aturdió por unos segundos al enemigo, y esos segundos fueron suficientes para que las ráfagas del ataque de la peli-negro pudieran dar vueltas alrededor del Quimera-Anima y formar un enorme tornado. El animal empezó a dar cientos de vueltas en el aire y comenzó a sentirse completamente aturdido.

- ¡Pudding, ahora tú! - La rubia asintió con la cabeza y, al igual que Lettuce y Jessie, obedeció a Mint.

- ¡Ribbon Pudding Ring, Inferno! - El enemigo quedó atrapado en el ataque de la chica-mono, y, como estaba tan aturdido, no pudo librarse.

- ¡Ichigo, da el golpe final! - Dijeron las cuatro chicas en coro.

- Strawberry bell. ¡Ribbon Strawberry, Sorprise!

El Quimera-Anima se liberó del ataque de Pudding apenas para recibir el de Ichigo. Pero, en vez de convertirse en un cachorro león, como era de esperarse, el animal empezó a tornarse de un color plateado brillante, y luego se transformó en cenizas.

- ¿Eh...? - La chica-gato se acercó a las cenizas, extrañada.

- ¡Wow! ¡Esto se siente tan bien! ¡Hacia tiempo que no luchaba así! - Lettuce saltó de emoción, sentía que la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo - ¡Choquen esos cinco!

La peli-verde levantó la mano y sonrió, las demás chicas también sonrieron y todas corrieron a abrazar a Lettuce. Bueno... Todas menos...

- ¡Mint! ¿A donde vas? - Jessie se preocupó mucho por la expresión de la peli-azul, y vio como la chica volaba con cierta velocidad y preocupación a algún otro lugar. Hasta que luego lo recordó, ¡Zakuro!

* * *

**Ook, bueno pues... El capitulo es bastante largo y pensé que sería mejor dividirlo en dos partes, ya que creo que esto tiene un limite. Gracias a sheblunar por su review :3 y a LoveKisshu1 también (XD no me ha enviado ningún review, pero el que me envió la última vez me llegó al corazón...) subiré la otra parte lo más pronto posible.**

**Arigato por leerme :D**


	7. ¡Es San Valentín! (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 6: ¡Es San Valentín! (Parte 2)**

**Por favor, aceptemolo, todos saben que Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece.**

* * *

- Por favor, aguanta... Onee-sama... - Dijo, en un susurro, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El viento golpeaba el fino rostro de la chica de cabellos azules, la cual volaba velozmente hacia su lugar de trabajo, llevando en sus brazos a su compañera de cabellos violeta.

- ¡Mint! - La peli-azul escuchó que sus otras compañeras la llamaban desde el suelo, preocupadas. La habían estado siguiendo todo el rato. Pero ella no respondía, debía llegar lo más pronto posible al café, y decirles algo la retrasaría.

Pronto llegó al café, y entró velozmente por la puerta de atrás. Shirogane vió donde Mint desendía veloz pero cuidadosa a la cocina, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¡Zakuro! - El rubio agitó suavemente a la modelo, pero esta no respondía.

La peli-azul quiso decir algo, pero el nudo en su garganta y la enorme preocupación no la dejaron hablar. Ryo, desesperado, tomó a la joven modelo y la llevó a una de las habitaciones, mientras llamaba a Keiichiro para que le ayudara. La Mew azul se arrodilló y apoyó sus manos en el suelo. ¿Y si su onee-sama no despertaba? ¿Y si este era el fin para ella?

- Mint onee-sama - La mew azul escuchó a la menor de las Mews, quién se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Las demás no tardaron en llegar, y, al igual que Pudding, corrieron a abrazar a la peli-azul, tratando de consolarla.

- ¿Donde está Zakuro? - Preguntó preocupada Ichigo.

- Creo que Shirogane la llevó al laboratorio - Respondió Mint, con la respiración algo entrecortada.

- ¿Porqué no la llevan al hospital? - Jessie se extrañó un poco al escuchar las palabras de su compañera de uniforme azul.

- ¡No seas estúpida Jessica! - Mint se levantó de una manera brusca, apartando a las chicas que la abrazaban, y dirigió una mirada matadora a la peli-negro - ¿Quieres que se la lleven a un laboratorio? ¡Tenemos ADN mutado! ¡No podemos ir a un hospital!

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera se movieron, solo pudieron notar en los azules ojos de Mint lo verdaderamente destruida que estaba. Su mundo parecía derrumbarse. El silencio invadió la habitación, y la peli-azul decidió irse volando, sin decir ni una palabra a nadie más.

- Pobre Mint... - Susurró Lettuce, bajando la cabeza, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus verdes ojos.

* * *

P.O.V Lettuce.

El recuerdo de la triste mirada de Mint invadía mi mente, ¿tanto estaba sufriendo? Es decir, yo también estoy muy preocupada por Zakuro, pero... No sé, creo que para Mint, Zakuro lo es todo. Un veloz auto pasó a mi lado, haciendo que despertara de mis pensamientos. Me encuentro caminando a casa, o bueno, eso le dije a las chicas, en realidad solo estoy caminando sin rumbo, con la mirada baja, intentando encontrar algún lugar donde pueda olvidarme de todo por un rato.

Sentí que algo andaba mal, y decidí levantar la mirada. Me sorprendí en ese momento, creo que me consumí tanto en mis pensamientos que ahora estoy perdida. Me encuentro en un callejón oscuro, donde hay varios botes de basura y muchas botellas de licor en el suelo. Tapé mi nariz al sentir el desagradable olor de drogas, y busqué la manera de salir de allí, pero, como dije antes, estoy perdida, no tengo ni idea de como llegué allí, y tampoco se como salir.

- Vaya vaya, pero miren que linda niña me encontré.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas y lentamente me volteé, encontrándome no con uno, sino con tres hombres, los cuales, notablemente, estaban borrachos.

- ¿Qué quieren hacerle a la chica? - Preguntó juguetón uno de los asquerosos hombres, con una horrible y pervertida sonrisa, y una mirada lujuriosa hacia mi.

- Lo que sea... - Respondió otro de los tipos, haciendo que me paralizara - Pero quiero hacerlo AHORA.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a mi, y yo intenté buscar alguna salida, sin embargo, no la encontré. No supe a donde ir, ni que hacer. Pensé en sacar mi medalla y transformarme, para que pueda ser una batalla justa, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Esto no puede estarme pasando. Uno a uno los tipos se fueron acercando, y yo sentí un extraño nudo en el estómago. Como estaban borrachos, los hombres tropezaban o caían, y yo quería correr, pero no podía, mis piernas no se movían. Uno de lo tipos estuvo a unos centímetros de tocarme, estuve a unos segundos de sentir su horrible tacto, pero algo lo apartó de mi.

- ¡Fuu-Hyou-Sen! - Un fuerte viento sopló, tan fuerte que hizo que los hombres salieran volando, cayendo a algunos metros. A pesar de la fuerza de la ráfaga, yo me mantuve firme. No sé como, pero lo hice - Ni se les ocurra tocarla.

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para sentirme increíblemente aliviada, y a la vez, hicieron que me sonrojara. Me volteé para ver a mi héroe, y me sonrojé aún más de lo que estaba. No era nadie más que un chico, de unos dieciocho años, con expresión fría, cabello color púrpura-gris, ojos del mismo color, orejas puntiagudas y dientes filosos. Mi salvador no nadie más que el mayor de los tres cyniclons, el chico que ha estado en mis pensamientos durante mucho tiempo, el alíen del que me he enamorado.

- Pai-san...

Él volteó a verme al momento de escuchar su nombre y se dirigió a mí, con paso lento y decidido, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Uno de los tres hombres empezó a levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el peli-púrpura, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, lo apuntó con su abanico y le disparó un luminoso rayo. No, no lo mató, solo lo noqueó, o al menos eso esperaba yo. Una vez frente a mí, el cyniclon posó una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla, haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran de un color carmesí.

- No seas tonta, Lettuce - Su mirada se tornó dulce, pero aún así conservó su fría expresión - No importa si eres una Mew, no debes estar sola por estos lugares.

- Yo... - No pude decir nada, no encontré las palabras adecuadas para expresarle mi gratitud.

Pero, ¿para qué palabras? Si en vez de decirle algo, puedes demostrárselo. Rodeé el cuello del alíen con mis brazos y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. Él estuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, tal vez por la sorpresa, y luego me abrazó por la cintura. Cerré mis ojos y lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, no quería ni pensar que hubiese pasado si Pai no hubiera llegado.

- No llores - Me susurró, de una manera increíblemente dulce, tal vez demasiado como para venir de los labios de Pai.

El peli-púrpura se separó de mí lentamente y con cuidado limpió las pequeñas perlas que caían por mis mejillas. Me sonrojé más, si es que eso era posible, y las lágrimas cesaron. Mantuve la mirada en sus labios, ya que no me atrevía a mantener la vista en sus ojos, sé que soy demasiado tímida como para hacerlo. Quise decirle algo, pero, antes de que lo hiciera, desapareció.

- Gracias... - Susurré, sabía que él ya no estaba, pero aún así sentí la necesidad de decirlo.

Observé a mi alrededor y me dí cuenta que ya no estaba en el oscuro callejón, sino que me encontraba en mi habitación. Pai me había teletransportado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y me lancé sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos e intentando recordar el confortable calor del alíen.

* * *

P.O.V Pudding.

Entré a mi habitación, agotada. Los niños han estado increíblemente terribles el día de hoy, agradezco el momento en el que se durmieron. Tomé un largo y relajante baño y me puse una linda pijama amarilla, para luego dirigirme a la cama. Pero, antes de acostarme, encontré una hermosa caja amarilla adornada con un lazo rojo sobre mi cama. La abrí, extrañada, y sonreí al ver que estaba llena de deliciosos chocolates. Tomé la linda caja en mis manos y noté que, debajo de la cajita, había una carta con letras amarillas que decían: "Para Pudding". Dejé los chocolates en la mesita de noche y abrí la carta para leerla:

" ¡Hola Pudding!:

Pues bueno, supe que hoy es un día algo lindo para ustedes los humanos, y quise darte una sorpresa. Espero que te gusten los chocolates. (No se que mas decir, no soy bueno con las palabras).

¡Feliz día!

Att: Taruto Ikisatashi.

PD: ¿Todavía somos novios?"

Me sonrojé en ese momento, y me acosté con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, esperando el momento de ver a Taru-Taru mañana.

* * *

P.O.V Kisshu.**  
**

Esperé el momento en que mi Koneko-chan saliera del café, pero se estaba tardando un poco. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al verla salir por la puerta trasera, e inmediatamente me dirigí a ella, volando.

- ¡Hola Koneko-chan! - Saludé, haciendo que ella se asustara un poco.

- ¡Kisshu! ¿No puedes avisarme cuando vas a llegar? ¡Es la segunda vez que me asustas! - Reí al verla en ese estado, furiosa y, al mismo tiempo, asustada.

- Lo siento, pero me gusta darte sorpresas - Le dije, juguetón.

Ichigo sonrió, sorprendiéndome, ella nunca antes había sonreído en mi presencia.

- Oye, yo... Lamento lo del San Valentín pasado - Llevé mi mano derecha a mi nuca y desvié la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

- Esta bien, no importa, sé que en realidad no querías hacerme daño - Ichigo presionó suavemente una de mis mejillas por unos segundos, y luego empezó a caminar, manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa.

Yo la seguí, volando a la altura de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima

- ¡Perfecto! Por que pensé que tal vez podíamos intentarlo de nuevo, y me gustaría llevarte a...

- Perdona - Interrumpió ella, dirigiéndose a mí y desvaneciendo su sonrisa - Pero, si no te molesta, tengo una cita con Aoyama-kun.

- ¡Oh! Bueno... - Sentí un horrible nudo en la garganta, el cual no me dejaba hablar con claridad. Aclaré mi garganta e intenté sonreír - Me parece bien... Disfruta tu San Valentín.

Ella volvió a sonreír y poco a poco se fue alejando. Quise golpear algo, cualquier cosa. Bajé la mirada y apreté mis puños y mis dientes con rabia. Suspiré, tratando de calmarme, y decidí mejor irme a otro lugar, a cualquier otro lado. Desaparecí entre las ondas y me teletransporté al parque, a una de las gruesas ramas de un hermoso árbol de cerezo. Estuve a punto de golpear el árbol, la rabia me consumía, pero escuché a alguien acercarse. Examiné el lugar con la mirada y sonreí al ver quien era la que se acercaba.

- ¡Hey! ¡Koguma-chan!...

* * *

P.O.V Jessie.** (XD que montón de P. )**

Salí del café algo tarde, no quise irme a mi departamento tan temprano, y tampoco quería irme con ninguna de las chicas. Solo quería estar sola un rato, olvidarme de todo y distraerme aunque sea solo por un momento. Alcé mi mirada y me encontré con un hermoso y despejado cielo. Me dirigí al parque en busca de un mejor lugar para relajarme, y me encontré con un enorme árbol de cerezo. Una suave brisa alborotó mis cabellos color caramelo, e hizo que rosadas hojas cayeran del árbol. Sonreí, es el lugar perfecto. Me senté en el césped, recostando la espalda contra el árbol, y cerré los ojos, para disfrutar mejor del momento, pero una voz familiar hizo que abriera los ojos de repente.

- ¡Hey! ¡Koguma-chan! - Busqué con la mirada a quién me había llamado así, sin embargo, no lo encontré - Tan distraída como siempre, estoy aquí, arriba.

Alcé la mirada y vi, en una rama del árbol, a uno de los cyniclons, el más burlón, juguetón y pervertido de los tres.

- ¡Hola Kisshu! - Saludé, y él descendió volando hasta sentarse al lado mío.

- ¿Qué haces sola en San Valentín?

No respondí, en vez de eso decidí sonreír y perderme en el hermoso horizonte...

* * *

P.O.V Kisshu **(Si, de nuevo).**

Jessie no respondió a mi pregunta, solo sonrío y desvío su mirada al horizonte. No pude evitarlo y aproveché que estaba distraída para explorar con la mirada cada centímetro de su rostro: es fino, delicado, no tenía una sola marca ni una sola imperfección. Es, simplemente... Perfecto... Ella notó lo que yo hacía y me observó de lado, haciendo que yo inmediatamente desviara la mirada. La escuché reír y sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban de un suave color rosa. Fruncí el ceño y cerré los puños, no puedo sentirme así, me prometí a mi mismo que no me volvería a sentir así.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas? - Me preguntó, mientras se acercaba a mí, haciendo que no hubiera ni veinte centímetros de distancia entre nosotros.

- Nada - Respondí, intentando sonar indiferente.

Ella sonrío de nuevo, pero esta vez cerrando los ojos, y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Fue rápido, fugaz, diría yo, apenas posó sus rosados labios sobre mi pálida mejilla se apartó de mí, pero fue algo dulce. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí como me sonrojaba aún más. Otra vez cerré los puños con fuerza y cerré los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. NO puedo enamorarme...

- Te noto extraño...

Mi cuerpo se relajó al escuchar la dulce voz de Jessie, y sonreí.

- No es nada, solo... Estoy en mis días - Ambos reímos y yo suspiré. Hasta su risa es hermosa.

Jessie apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho y abrazó con ternura mi brazo (El derecho, obviamente). Yo la miré, extrañado, y quise apartarme, pero su delicioso y dulce aroma me atrajo. Ella cerró sus azules orbes y, en cuestión de segundos, se quedó dormida. Sonreí, dejando ver mis colmillos, y con cuidado acaricié su mejilla derecha. Poco a poco fui bajando hasta su cuello, tocándolo delicadamente, y luego bajé más hasta uno de sus pechos.

- ¡Baka! - Jessie tomó velozmente mi mano y la apartó de allí, sosteniéndola con fuerza lejos de su pecho.

Yo solo reí, y ella continuó durmiendo. Bostecé, creo que yo también estoy algo cansado. Apoyé mi cabeza en la de la oji-azul y luego, sin darme cuenta, me dormí profundamente.

* * *

**Yayy segunda parte del capitulo 6 =D espero que les haya gustado. Ah! Para los que no saben, Koguma-chan significa "Osita" en japones. Y pues, la verdad no supe que hacer entre Taruto y Pudding, es que todavía son muy pequeños y siento raro hacer escenas románticas con ellos... Y se supone que ellos eran novios en el manga, por eso la pregunta de Taruto al final de la carta...**

** Pues bien, acepto criticas constructivas, porfa dejen sus reviews. Gracias a Zoey the Hedgehog, LoveKisshu1 y a Sheblunar por sus reviews. Les mando besos a los tres ;***

**Arigato por leerme! :D**

**PD1: Diganme si describo bien a los persos, porfa...**

**PD2: ¿Les gusta el yuri?**


	8. Mint, ¿Dónde estas?

**Capitulo 7: Mint, ¿Dónde estas?**

**Si Tokyo Mew Mew me perteneciera, no estaría publicando mis historias en esta página.**

* * *

El viento abofeteó suavemente el fino rostro de la chica, alborotando sus ondulados cabellos y haciendo que cayeran varias hojas del grueso árbol. Con lentitud la joven levantó su mano derecha, y un pétalo de flor de sakuro cayó en la palma de esta. Clavó su mirada en el suave pétalo, pero, gracias a un pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza, su tranquilidad se vio alterada y sintió una enorme furia por dentro. La peli-café apretó su mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño, y cerró sus puños con enorme fuerza.

- Mierda Mint, ¿Dónde estas?

Y pues, ¿en qué más iba a pensar si no era en su mimada compañera, la chica de cabellos azules que no hacia más que juzgar el trabajo de las demás mientras ella solo tomaba el té tranquila? Sí, Mint podía ser desagradable, malcriada y egocéntrica, pero, después de todo, era su compañera, no podía dejar que ella desapareciera durante tres días sin que Jessie se preocupara. Y allí se encontraba la peli-café, bajo el árbol de cerezo, cansada de estar los días y las noches buscando a su menos querida compañera, corriendo por la ciudad con su uniforme Mew, entrando a todos los lugares posibles.

- Jessie - La anterior nombrada escuchó que la llamaban, pero ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, solo dejó la vista fija en el horizonte, con sus ojos tristes y cansados - Koguma-chan, deberías descansar.

- Eso es lo que hago, Kisshu - La chica dirigió sus azules ojos a su derecha, donde se encontraba el alíen de ojos dorados.

- No, me refiero a descansar de verdad, ir a tu departamento, comer y dormir tranquila - Kisshu se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la oji-azul, colocó con cariño su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la peli-café y la acarició con el dedo pulgar - Mírate, ya hasta tienes ojeras.

Jessie esbozó una cansada sonrisa, y sus entrecerrados orbes se perdieron en los ojos del cyniclon de cabellos verdes. El calor de la mano de Kisshu en su mejilla era increíblemente confortable, e hizo que sus párpados empezaran a pesarle más de lo que ya pesaban.

- No quiero ir a mi departamento, quiero encontrar a Mint - Jessie apartó la mano del alíen de su mejilla, no porque le molestara, sino porque el calor del dulce tacto de Kisshu la hacia querer dormir toda la noche junto a él, y ella solo necesitaba encontrar a la peli-azul.

- Me preocupas, Koguma-chan - Kisshu notó lo realmente fácil que sería convencer a la chica-panda de que descansara, solo necesitaba hacerla sentirse confortable y su enorme cansancio hacia el resto.

El oji-ámbar se acercó a la chica, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la rodeo con sus brazos, haciendo que la cabeza de Jessie encontrara descanso sobre su pecho. La peli-café sonrió y tan solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que ella quedara profundamente dormida. El sol cayó tras las montañas y un extraño frío invadió el lugar. Kisshu supo que ella no podría descansar tranquila con ese frío, así que se teletransportó a la habitación de Jessie, dispuesto a dejar a la chica sobre su suave y cómoda cama. Con delicadeza la acostó y la arropó, soltando el largo y suave cabello de la oji-azul para que la coleta no le molestara. Durante unos minutos el peli-verde exploró cada centímetro del rostro de Jessie con la mirada, se veía tan dulce, tranquila, tan angelical. Él simplemente no pudo evitarlo, sin pensarlo acercó su pálido rostro al de la chica-panda y depositó un beso sobre sus rosados labios. Fue un beso inocente, dulce, casto, un simple roce de labios, pero fue algo que hizo que el corazón de Kisshu se acelerara de sobremanera.

- No...

El alíen cerró sus puños con fuerza y apretó su mandíbula con furia, recordando todas las veces que, sin querer, había lastimado a Ichigo con su obsesionado amor, no podía enamorarse de nuevo, no debía hacerlo, simplemente era inaceptable el sentirse así. Furioso dio un último vistazo a la chica, y luego desapareció...

* * *

**P.O.V Mint.**

No tengo ni idea de donde estoy, ni sé que ha pasado, ni siquiera sé que día es. Lo único que sé es que no puedo mover ni un musculo de mi cuerpo, no puedo abrir los ojos y tampoco puedo hablar, estoy completamente paralizada. Lo último que recuerdo es que fui a visitar a Zakuro, a escondidas, claro, pues no sentía ganas de hablar con las demás chicas, entré por la ventana aprovechando que Shirogane no estaba y me quedé con ella todo el tiempo que pude. Estaba dormida, muy tranquila, creo que aún no había logrado despertar. El golpe que se llevó en su cabeza fue demasiado fuerte. Salí de la habitación de mi Onee-sama luego de varias horas y solo recuerdo haber sentido un pequeño piquete en mi brazo, y, casi que de inmediato, me desmayé. Desde eso estoy paralizada, sin saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya. No estoy asustada, al contrario, estoy muy tranquila, siento como si estuviera en un cuarto blanco donde no hay absolutamente nada, donde solo estoy yo con mis recuerdos.

No... Esa sensación otra vez...

Es un sentimiento muy extraño, siento como si alguien indagara en mi mente, como si estuviera explorando cada rincón de mis recuerdos.

Esto es malo, esto es MUY malo...

* * *

**Ok lamento si es algo corto, pero estoy en temporada de exámenes y sinceramente no tengo tiempo... Pero pues, decidí no dejarlos tan olvidados y quise subir este pequeño capi. Emmm gracias a todos por sus reviews, a Cerezadeamor, LoveKisshu1 y a Sheblunar (los reviews de ustedes dos nunca faltan :3) **

**Pues dejen sus reviews, acepto criticas constructivas...**

**Arigato por leerme :D**


	9. Estoy de vuelta

**Capítulo 8: Estoy de vuelta.**

**Si Tokyo Mew Mew me perteneciera viviría en una enorme mansión con piscina, jacuzzi y 40 gatos porque soy una forever alone :D**

* * *

Sus párpados empezaron a abrirse muy lentamente. Sus ojos estaban cansados, su cuerpo sudado, y su mente invadida. O al menos así lo sentía ella. Ya no sabía si su cabeza era un lugar seguro, estaba completamente segura de que alguien había recorrido cada centímetro de su cerebro, inspeccionando sus recuerdos y examinando sus pensamientos. Pero, al menos ahora se sentía mejor.

La joven sintió un enorme alivio a saber que ya podía moverse, que ya su cuerpo no estaba inmóvil, y, sin quererlo, sonrió.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Se preguntó, en un susurro casi imperceptible para el oído.

La peli-azul llevó una mano a su cabeza y examinó el lugar con su mirada. Estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, con su pijama y sus típicos dos moños. Pero, ¿cómo llegó allí? Estaba segura que aquello que había sentido antes había sido real. Era casi imposible que fuera tan solo un sueño...

Ya no importaba, a veces es mejor ignorar algunas cosas, dejarlas en el pasado y disfrutar del presente. Todo pudo ser algo de su alocada mente, algo que tan solo había pasado en su cabeza. El estomago de Mint rugió. Su cuerpo le exigía comida, estaba muerta de hambre. Rápidamente se levantó y tomó una larga ducha, intentando apartar de sus pensamientos lo que anteriormente había pasado. Se puso su lindo vestido azul y sus zapatillas negras, mientras pensaba en dirigirse al comedor de la mansión. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al fin, todo volvió a la normalidad. Todo estaba bien.

O eso creía ella...

* * *

**Ok he tenido muchas cosas por hacer y apenas me alcanza la cabeza para escribir esto... No quiero dejarlas chicas D: las amo... Así que creo que por algún tiempo tendré que subir los capitulos de poquito en poquito para así no tener que abandonarlas...**

**Buaano, que se puede hacer? Gracias a mis queridisimas Sheblunar y LoveKisshu1, a las dos gracias por sus reviews ;* (ñeeem, ambas son chicas... ¿verdad?)**

**Pues bien, dejen sus reviews!**

**Arigato por leerme! :D**


	10. Los Zodots

**Capitulo 9: Los Zodots.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece, si así fuese, hubiese creado mucho hentai con Kisshu...**

**Díganme pervertida, pero sé que ustedes también lo harían XD**

* * *

**P.O.V Mint.**

Justo en el momento en el que salí de la habitación mi nana corrió a abrazarse, junto con mis padres y mi hermano. Pasaron más de diez minutos y aún no me soltaban. Comenzaron a hacerme una serie de preguntas casi inentendibles, pues sus gargantas parecían haberse desgarrado por el llanto, las únicas preguntas que entendí fueron: "¿dónde estabas?" y "¿estás bien?", pues eran las que más repetían los cuatro. Lentamente mis padres me soltaron, se limpiaron las lágrimas de sus mejillas y me revisaron con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Cada vez estaba más confundida.

- No entiendo que les pasa - Dije, con cierto tono de preocupación y extrañes.

- Hija, ¡has estado perdida por cuatro días! Creímos que algo malo te había pasado y que nunca te volveríamos a ver, no sé como hiciste para aparecer en tu habitación sin que te viéramos y...

Mi madre continuó hablando y hablando, mientras me acariciaba un poco brusca las mejillas y el cabello, pero yo no le puse atención, mi mente estaba concentrada en un solo pensamiento: _"entonces, aquello que sentí no era un sueño..."_

* * *

- Fue un día largo - Comentó Ichigo, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas del café, agotada.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Mint había vuelto a aparecer. Las chicas estaban muy felices de que hubiera vuelto sana y salva, el único problema era el hecho de que Mint no podía recordar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera ella sabía donde había estado. No importaba, ella estaba bien, tanto física como psicologicamente, pues, si le poníamos atención, notaríamos que seguía siendo la misma chica malcriada y engreída que amaba discutir con Ichigo, y eso era un enorme alivio para todas.

- Me pregunto como estará Zakuro - Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Mint sin que ella lo pensara.

- Ella está bien, tranquila - La peli-azul se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Lettuce, pues no se había dado cuenta de las palabras que se habían escapado de su boca.

- Vamos a ver como está - Sugirió Jessie, sonriendo - Si más no recuerdo, tan solo está a unos escalones de distancia.

Las demás sonrieron mientras asentían con la cabeza, pero, justo en el momento en el que todas se levantaron de sus sillas, una voz masculina hizo que se detuvieran:

- Lamento molestarlas...

Todas voltearon a ver y se encontraron con nadie más que con el mayor de los cyniclons, Pai, quien levitaba a unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

- No te preocupes - Le dijo Jessie, acercándose a él - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Busco a Shirogane - Justo en el momento en el que Pai había terminado de hablar sintió una mirada encima suyo, y, sin moverse ni un centímetro, llevó sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba Lettuce, quien bajó la cabeza inmediatamente para ocultar sus mejillas rosadas.

- Shirogane no se encuentra - Le respondió Keiichiro, entrando al café, haciendo que Pai quitara la mirada de Lettuce y la llevara hacia donde estaba él - Pero yo con mucho gusto te atenderé.

- Muy bien, pero será mejor hablar de esto en algún lugar privado, y necesito que todas las Mews nos acompañen.

Las chicas asintieron, un poco extrañadas, y Keiichiro tomó rumbo al laboratorio, seguido por los demás. Una vez estando en el laboratorio, Keiichiro tomó asiento en la silla frente a la computadora y Pai levitó justo al lado de él, dirigiendo su mirada a las Mews. El peli-púrpura se aclaró la garganta y tardó unos minutos para empezar a hablar, pues había cierta chica de cabellos verdes que lo distraía un poco.

- Pues bien, hace aproximadamente 7 meses, unos días después de que partiéramos a nuestro planeta natal, ustedes recibieron una alerta de extraterrestres. Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar indicado por el pequeño robot rosa, no encontraron nada, y así ha sido durante estos últimos días, ¿no es así?

- No, no es así - Respondió Mint, un poco enfadada - ¡La última vez que tuvimos una alerta de extraterrestres resultó ser uno de sus asquerosos prédacitos, quien dejó inconsciente a Zakuro!

- Tranquila Mint, déjalo terminar... - Tanto la peli-azul como las demás quedaron un poco extrañadas por la reacción de Keiichiro, parecía que él ya sabía de lo que Pai estaba hablando.

Pai envió una de sus típicas miradas inexpresivas a Keiichiro, tal vez en modo de agradecimiento, se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

- Al restaurar el planeta decidimos estudiar el universo, y creamos satélites que pronto estuvieron dándonos señales desde diferentes partes de la galaxia. Un par de días después notamos una nave espacial extraña, al menos para nosotros, y enviamos nano-robots a estudiarla por dentro, debíamos asegurarnos de si estas criaturas que viajaran allí venían en paz. Pero, por desgracia, descubrimos que era todo lo contrario. La especie de extraterrestre que encontramos se hacen llamar Zodots, vienen desde la galaxia Andromeda a conquistar y esclavizar todo planeta con vida.

- ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con las alertas de extraterrestres? - Interrumpió de nuevo Mint, un poco cansada de escuchar las palabras de Pai.

- Es simple, el siguiente planeta en la lista es la Tuerra, y los Zodots vigilan a la especie que habita dicho planeta durante un largo tiempo, para así conocer las debilidades y fortalezas de ustedes, los humanos, y, cuando concluyen la investigación, atacan. El primer lugar que han decidido atacar ha sido Tokyo, pues saben que ustedes seran un gran obstáculo para su conquista.

- Pero, ¿Cómo es que no logramos verlos? - Preguntó Lettuces, muy interesada en el tema que ahora hablaban.

- Al estudiarlos con los nano-robots también descubrimos que los Zodots tienen una habilidad muy especial: la de transformarse en cualquier cosa que deseen. Esa es la razón por la que ustedes no encuentran nada cuando Masha las lleva al lugar indicado.

- Y en realidad era un zodot contra lo que luchábamos ayer, ¿no?

Pai asintió ante la conclusión de Mint, haciendo que ésta pensara un poco.

- Y entonces... Eso quiere decir que... - Pudding bajó la mirada y se quedó seria varios segundos, dejando una larga pausa - ¡Las Tokyo Mew Mew están de vuelta! - La pequeña rubia dio un enorme salto de alegria, sonriendo como nunca antes. Estaba feliz de que todo volviera a ser como antes, con el lindo detalle de que Taruto ya no era su enemigo.

Las chicas y Keiichiro rieron ante la dulce inocencia de la joven mew, pero pronto, y sin darse cuenta, la sonrisa de Jessie se borró.

- Y, ¿ustedes solo han venido a avisar? - Jessie sonó un poco nostálgica - ¿Pronto deberán irse? - Esta ves si sonó bastante nostálgica.

- No, nosotros fuimos encargados con la misión de ayudarles a vencer a su... digo, _nuestro _enemigo.

Las mews sonrieron, viéndose entre ellas, pues sabían que los cyniclones se quedarían por un largo tiempo, y, lo mejor, como aliados.

- Pues entonces - Keiichiro se levantó de la silla y posó su mano en el hombro del peli-púrpura - Bienvenidos a Tokyo Mew Mew.

La mirada de Pai se suavizó un poco a la hora de oír aquellas palabras, eso podría significar tal vez una sonrisa o algo así.

- ¿Que les parece si celebramos con un poco de helado? - Ofreció Ichigo, con enorme emoción en su tono de voz.

Todos asintieron, casi gritando.

- Llego dentro de un momento, primero debo hacer algo - Pai dirigió su mirada a la computadora, dándoles a entender que se trataba de una investigación o algo así.

- Esta bien Pai, te esperaremos arriba - Jessie le dirigió una tierna sonrisa al cyniclon, la cual pronto se convirtió en una expresión entre extrañada y asustada al sentir esa fría mirada sobre ella.

Todos salieron del laboratorio mientras el cyniclon se dirigía a la computadora, sin darse cuentas de que cierta peli-verde se había quedado allí. Lettuce avanzó un par de pasos, acercándose un poco a Pai.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Lettuce - Pai ni siquiera volteó a verla, pero él podría reconocer esos tímidos pasos y ese dulce aroma en cualquier lugar.

- Yo... Etto... - La chica bajó la mirada, atragantada con sus propias palabras - Pues... Eeeemmm...

Pai frunció el ceño y se volteó, le gustaba que Lettuce fuese tímida con él, pero algunas veces le irritaba. La peli-verde, al notar los ojos del cyniclon en ella, bajó la mirada y sintió su rostro sonrojarse.

- Dime que pasa, Lettuce.

- Solo... Gracias...

- ¿Por qué me agradeces? - Preguntó extrañado Pai.

- Por todo, por sacrificarte por nosotros, por salvarme en el callejón - Lettuce dejó su timidez atrás y se atrevió a decir lo que desde hace mucho tiempo quiso decirle - Gracias por estar aquí...

Pai abrió los ojos como platos, asombrado de haber escuchado eso de la peli-verde, sinceramente jamás se lo hubiera esperado. El momento de valor de Lettuce pronto pasó y, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, cubrió su boca con sus manos y se sonrojó aún más. Pai también sintió un momento de valor, el momento de dejar ver sus sentimientos, y se acercó a Lettuce, cortando toda la distancia posible. La chica se sorprendió un poco y alzó la mirada en el momento exacto en el que el peli-púrpura la rodeo con los brazos en un tierno e inesperado abrazo. El corazón de la joven se aceleró y ésta sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza. Pai cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, disfrutando el dulce aroma de la chica. El cyniclon se sonrojó, levemente, pero se sonrojó, y agradeció el hecho de que nadie los estuviera viendo. Lettuce no aguantó más y se separó de Pai para luego salir corriendo, definitivamente la vergüenza le había ganado. Pai sonrió débilmente (fue apenas una pequeñísima curvatura en sus labios) y luego se dirigió hacia la computadora. Y, aunque su rostro no lo reflejara, él estaba increíblemente feliz...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado :) perdón por la tardanza, tuve muuuuchas cosas que hacer y casi no me quedaba tiempo para escribir :( pero bueno, aquí estoy... Gracias a las que me enviaron reviews, fue hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo XD creo que fueron Sheblunar y LoveKisshu1, las que siempre me apoyan :´)**

**También gracias a las que le dan favorite y follow a la historia ;)**

**Pues bueno, arigato por leerme :D**

**Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Kisshu y Taruto en este cap...**


End file.
